writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmy
____________________________________________________________________________________ Plot 15 year old Emmy Millicent lives in the early 20th century with her large family, consisting of her, her 5 sisters, 4 brothers, mother and father. However, Emmy isn't loved by them. Being the oldest in the family, she has to do many more chores than her sisters and brothers, and she does them really slow, and really bad. Her father owns a farm, yet Emmy can't do farm duties. Or clean. Or anything like that. She prefers to be around nature. When Emmy runs away from home, and begins to live in the forest, where she adopts a bunch of orphaned wild animals. She begins to live off the wild, and loves it. But one day, mysterious hooded figures appear randomly and scare Emmy. They begin calling her to "come away to the water," but Emmy refuses. But one day a figure that is a male Emmy's age, and is really handsome, starts to calll her to the water. She doesn't know if she should believe him or not. Will she? (This story is inspired by the Maroon 5 song, Come Away to the Water, which is totally, awesomely, epicly, amazingly, brilliantly, wonderfultasic.) Chapter 1-- Leaving The Millicent Homestead I, Emmy Adeline Millicent am not loved by anybody. Not my sisters, not my brothers, not my parents. I am loved by nature, but that is a tale to be told another time. Today when I was scrubbing pots, I dropped about half of them, and that resulted in me going to my room which I share with my sisters, Muriel, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Abagail and Harriett, and my brothers, John, Michael, Patrick and Bradley. I sit on my bed a while, and I begin to cry. I think of little Abagail, and Muriel, baby Abagail, to young to know what love is. Muriel, the only one that loves me, and then I get an idea. I am going to run away from home. There's a pair of tights mother wears when she's dancing, and an undershirt aswell, that fit me, and would be perfect for living in the wild. I sneak into her room and grab them. I put them on, and slip out the window, with my food stash, that I have built up over the years. I run to the nearest forest. I go in and flop on the pine needles below me. Some poke, but others are cooling to the touch. I smile. This is my dream. I spend about half the day looking for water, and eventually find some. It's clear, so it's safe to drink. I put some in the bison bladder water holder I found near my house. I sip the tasteless liquid. It's refreshing, but it's not enough. I go searching for some sort of meat. No luck so far. But then, I find an arrowhead. I remember being taught how to use a bow and arrow, so I try and find some good sticks for arrows. I come across a few more arrowheads too. By the end of the day, I have enough arrowheads and enough sticks for 5 arrows. I just need a bow. I pull out some string I always keep with me, and find a long, bendy and durable stick. I tie the rope onto the stick, and after many failed attempts, it finally stays on. I wait for a rabbit, or a squirrel, or something to pass by. I rabbit passes by finally, after about 3 hours, and I shoot. Right in the heart. I walk over, take the arrow out, and start to make a fire. It takes a really long time, but I finally get a spark. I roast the rabbit over my flame. But then, I hear voices. Chapter 2-- Come Away to the Water A hooded figure stands before me. "Come away little lass." It says, it's a human male voice. "Who are you, and why do you want me?" I ask, pointing my arrow right where his brain is. "You need not know who I am, but I need know who are you?" He asks. I take a minute to answer. "I am Matilda. Matilda Edith Harolding." I lie. He seems to be convinced. "Well Matilda Edith Harolding, follow me." He hisses. "No. Now leave me or the arrow goes in your head." I yell. He hisses, and runs. I am confused. What would he want with me? This same thing continues for days. Weeks. Until a boy in a cape about my age comes. he doesn't have a hissy voice, or clawish hands like the others. "Follow me." He says. "No you are one of them." I retort, pointing my arrow at his head. "Come!" He says. "AAHH!" Distant screaming. It's clearly a little girl's scream. "Who is that?" I ask sternly. "Um..." The boy says. "WHO IS IT?" I scream, about to release my arrow. "It's..." "AAHH!" I hear the scream again. It's the scream of my little sister, Muriel. She's fourteen. I run. "Muriel! Muriel!" I call, desperately. "EMMY!" She screams. I run after the sound of her. "Emmy!" She keeps calling. "Muriel!" I scream again. I can hear the boy running after me. He doesn't float accross the ground gracefully, like the other hooded figures, actually he's a rather loud runner. I finally reach sand, around a small pond. There's all the hooded figures surrounding someone. It's Muriel. Chapter 3-- Muriel Muriel lays bloody on the ground, she's breathing, and that's good. I shoot and arrow into the crowd of hooded figures, some fall into the water, and dissolve. They hiss disgustingly as they dissolve. I shot at the other ones, and it hits all of them. They turn to sand, and blow away. I put my hands on Muriel. She doesn't look like she's alive, but her heart is beating. "OW!" I cry out in pain. It feels like someone is dragging a knife across my hands. When it stops, I look at my hands. "We told you to come." My hands say. Muriel is dying slowly, I need to get her to a doctor. The boy pulls of his hood. It's someone in my class. Benjamin Pike. The boy I have had a crush on for as long as I can remember. "Benjamin?" I say, surprised. "Yeah... About this... Umm... I was trying to tell you if you didn't follow them, your sister would be killed. I knew about them. They killed my brother. Lance." He says. I remember Lance. He was 18. Benjamin and I walk to the town with Benjamin carrying Muriel. I find my house, and walk in with my sister. She's unconscious, and she isn't in good shape. "Emmy! Muriel! We've been worried! Where were you two?" My mom says. She's crying. "You mean, you've always loved me? I thought you hated me." I say. "No no no no, I've always loved you and I always will." "Muriel's dying." I blurt. My mom's happy expresion turns to dread. She runs with my sister to the local apothecary. Chapter 4-- All is well A few days later, Muriel comes back, a little shaken, but a lot better. All is well in our house now, but not in the forest. The hooded figures still run amiss. No-one has fallen victim yet, but the hooded figures will claim a victim soon. A little boy ran off the other day. He's in the forest. I, being a victim of the hooded figures, can do nothing, he must save himself. Muriel is the real victim, but I was the intended one. Safe at home is where I belong. Epilogue Emmy grew up to marry Benjamin, they had one child, a girl, Arielle. Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction